The Legend
by Blood-in-Poison
Summary: its about a 1898 Slayer that goes by the name of Sienna who met Carlisle in Virginia as he mother was dying, she went away and told him not to make her what he is and left for her battle that nearly left her for dead until Carlisle came


As I walked through the forest I breathed in the ever longing scent, of my old dear friend, I pulled my hood up of my black leather duster and carried walking in my black motorcycle boots that clanged every time I walked. The rain in Washington Forks was mad EVERYDAY it rained here, why on earth would he live here then it became clearer no sun, no glowing. I continued on as I wasn't here for a social visit I was here because on being placed or found as being the oldest slayer as it was him who saved my life and didn't make me a vampire he helped me live and immortal life. And now Forks was by a hell mouth, it was then I was attacked by two vampires. "ok then boys lets play." you spoke as they weren't you average vampires they where the ones who where hiding in the seal.

I pulled my leather duster away from my body and revealed my weapons which were of holy water, Sais, Knifes etc. _Sais must defiantly_, them hit me with such force that I threw me back a couple of tree's back, I smirked and cracked my back and neck and jump in between them, the fight on for a awhile fist flying everywhere I turned and legs and feet where attacking everyone in this fight it was only then that I felt a rush of energy run within me that I used on these two, there was so much force of my Sais hitting the vampire that he died within a instant, now for the final one I wrapped my sword that looked like barred wire round its head and ripped it head off. It was only then that I noticed two of his vampires _so he made a family_ they stood hissing at me, I turned only to be met by a tall built, sexy, black short haired vampire and the other was a curly blonde haired lean built man "well now no need for the welcoming committee." they hissed louder it was then the muscled one spoke "who are you?" he hissed I chuckled and made sure my hood was up "I've come to see Carlisle that's all you need to know." they changed their stance to an unwary stance not to sure weather to trust me or not.

"what did you want with him." the blonde asked I moved forward and they moved back, I realised one my Sais was still out it was then I flicked it as dust was still lay on it. An I placed it back where it was and coughed which they turned to me "look Carlisle is an old friend now take me to him please." they hissed and began to walked through the forests west side where a house came in view it was beautiful and defiantly Carlisle style. They walked in the home to where I realised that there was a party going on and everyone stopped and a medium built guy with copper hair and golden eyes that they all had placed himself in front of the girl. I looked up to see a banner _happy birthday Bella_ it read and I sighed as he hissed also "what is it with you a lot and hissing at me I mean if I was threat then I think I would of killed all of you by now especially you." I said to the muscular one who chuckled.

I looked for Carlisle who popped up from behind his wife I sensed and the fact he was cuddling up to her. "Sienna I…is that you?" he asked you then pulled down your hood and smiled at him "you haven't changed one bit how long has it been Carlisle 111 years?" you asked and he chuckled while the built one was staring at you. He nodded "hmm what a quite weird change of events." you smiled but he continued "so you've come to see me because?" he asked it was always like him to be upfront about things I sighed and threw my leather duster off myself and sighed "remember in 1898 when you met me and I was you know." he nods and my ears pricked up thanks to Carlisle for saving me all those years ago, I had become hone to Vampire hearing to which I heard some of them coming.

"yes Sienna but…" his eyes popped out and he shook his head and I nodded and looked out of the forest window "look Carlisle have you felt a present powerful ones when your hunting like a millennia old." he nodded while the family looked in confusion and you slumped in the chair "well this is gunna fuck up your treaty." you pulled out a flask and drank a bit and poured on your arm to stop the bleeding. "Sienna come here let me look." I sighed and let him look at my arm and he wrapped a bandage round my arm "how did this happen?" he asked I just rolled my eyes "the normal they sense me and come running think they broke a couple of trees while throwing me and yeah got into the fight and killed the first with one of my Sais and then the other I killed with me sword and yeah these two turned up." he sat down in worriment and ran his hands through his hair "where they the millennia ones?" he asked I nodded in regret I seen that look on him many of times before "don't think about it, its my job to kill them stay where you are Carlisle." he got up in rage and walked away to which his wife looked at him then you "how do you know Carlisle?" she asked and you cleared your throat and spoke "I was his first try of a companion." she gasped and so did the rest on the family.


End file.
